


'Iceman' The Snowman?

by Devodog



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, fluffy fluff, holiday inspired, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devodog/pseuds/Devodog
Summary: Greg has had an ear worm since the beginning of the holiday season.  He finally got the courage and try to bring the 'Iceman' to life.





	'Iceman' The Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song "Frosty The Snowman". It has been trying to get out all month, but school has been a bugger. (I won't say which side of the red pen I'm on.*wink*) I finally made sure to have it done by Christmas. I hope you enjoy my fluffy Christmas present to you all.

The DI watched the younger man from the corner of his eye. The elder Holmes had shown up at the current crime scene looking slightly put out. It wasn't anything that would normally require either of the great brains to be in attendance. He could practically see the wheels turning trying to deduce why he was there. The team was actually in the process of wrapping up. Greg had let his Sargent, Sally Donovan, handle this particular investigation. He was here to observe, and wait for a certain minor government official to arrive. 

Greg smiled to himself as he walked over to greet the posh, bored looking man. "Mr. Holmes. I'm glad you could make."

"Is there a particular reason that you requested my presence? Anthea had to reschedule my meeting with the Prime Minister." he sneered.

"Mr. Holmes, if you would please be so kind as to get in the car." 

Greg was standing close enough to hear the swift intake of breath from the younger man and smiled. He stepped closer so that only no one else could hear. "I promise there isn't a dark warehouse involved."

That comment earned a wisp of smile and soft chuckle from the tall man. He settled himself in the seat indicated by the DI. Greg caught Sally's attention to let her know he was leaving and slide behind the wheel.

They had been driving just over half an hour, before either one of them broke the silence. "Thank you for coming with me. I know that you didn't have to." Greg said, glancing at the man sitting next to him.

Mycroft frowned. "I mean, you didn't even have to show up, but you did. Thanks." 

"Detective Inspector..."

"Call me Greg." 

Mycroft gazed at the older man, trying to deduce his motive before he spoke. "Gregory. I must admit that you have me curious. I was told that you needed me urgently. Something about Sherlock. I then find that it was a ruse. I wanted to discover what you would go to all this trouble for."

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Greg laughed. "It isn't everyday that I get to stump one of the Holmes brothers."

Mycroft just harrumphed while laughter rang out in the car. 

"You'll find out in about 30 minutes, give or take. I'm glad you wore a warm coat. I hope that you have gloves. We'll be outside and I would hate for you to catch a cold."

Greg sneaked a look at the man next to him. He had been planning this 'kidnapping' for a while now. He wanted to see if he could get the 'Iceman' to melt, even a little bit. John did it with Sherlock, so he knew that it could be done on some level. He just hoped that he was the one with the right magic.

The car turned off the paved road onto an unplowed dirt track. There were trees lining the road, casting shadows. Mycroft began to feel slightly anxious as the car bounced along. He knew that he wasn't in any real harm. That his team could find via the phone GPS if need be. What had him on edge was not knowing what was in store for him. This was so out of character for the DI. He had fancied the man for ages but never had the courage to do anything about it. He never would approach a married man and after the divorce, Greg hadn't seem interested in dating. Choosing to immerse himself in work. In some far off corner of his mind, he let a little flicker of hope shine.

It wasn't long before the car was pulling over to the side of the road. There wasn't anything around, but trees and snow. The two men sat in silence, listening to the tick of the engine as it cooled. Greg was giving himself a pep talk. That what he was about to do was a good idea. Mycroft was wondering what the hell he had gotten into.

With slap on the wheel, Gregory announced it was time to head out. He looked over at the young man next to him and snickered at the affronted expression on his face.

"Go where, Gregory? " 

"Follow me, posh boy. You'll love it. I promise." At least I hope so, Greg told himself.

Mycroft let himself be led through the woods, cursing to himself about how his shoes were getting ruined by the wet. It his credit, he didn't let any complaints fall from his lips. Greg knew that his government man was grumbling. It shouldn't have surprised him that no complaints were forthcoming. If it had been the younger Holmes, his ears would be bleeding from the verbal abuse. As it was, the walk to was peaceful. Nothing but the occasional fall of snow from a branch to break the silence. 

Gregory suddenly stopped. Mycroft started to ask why, when he saw the view before him. A field of pristine snow glittered in the sunlight. A small patch of white nestled in a ring of green. Not a foot print mared the surface. The young man had not seen such a beautiful sight since he was a small child. Gregory grinned at the look of awe on Myc's face. He knew that the younger man could appreciate the aesthetic beauty, but his face showed more than appreciation. He somehow struck something deeper. He hopped that what followed would also get the same reaction and if he was really lucky, something more.

Gregory reached into his knapsack and pulled out an old, beat up, black top hat. Mycroft turned towards him, a questioning look in his eyes. "This song has been stuck in my head for weeks now." The dective started, playing with the brim of the hat. "An American Christmas Carol, and well, I wanted to see if I could get it work on you."

"What are you going on about, Gregory?"

The older man put the hat on top of the ginger head. "Frosty, The Snowman." he answered. Suddenly, he took off into the field. "Come on. Help me build the biggest snowman we can."

Mycroft stood dumbfounded. 'Frosty The Snowman'? What was that about. He vaguely recalled the song, but not being one to celebrate the season, he didn't keep lyrics in his head. It was the cold sting of a snowball hitting his chest that broke him from his revery.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to help me?" The DI asked, arms akimbo.

Mycroft brushed the snow off his front, head bowed. Greg thought that he had gone to far and that Mycroft was going to do an about face and leave. He shouldn't have worried, when the top hat came up, there was a glowing smile on the face beneath. Greg grinned back and soon the two were rolling snow and chasing each other in the quest to build their snowman.

Panting, they placed the head of their snowman. They brushed and smoothed the body to Greg's satisfaction. It was Mycroft that asked if they had anything for the face.

"In fact I do. Grab my knapsack and look inside." 

The young man did as he was told. Inside the bag was a carrot and lumps of coal.

"The song stated a button nose, but I wanted something a bit more traditional. That, and a snack for the critters." Greg grinned.

"What stated a button nose?" asked Mycroft in confusion. 

Greg looked at him incredulously. "You've never heard "Frosty The Snowman"?"

"I vaguely recall the song, but, no. I don't know the lyrics."

Greg chuckled at the great Holmes admitting to not knowing something.

"What? There is no point in knowing annoying songs that only make an appearance once a year." Huffed the government.

"I'm sorry." the detective snickered. "In the song, it describes Frosty as having coal for eyes, a button nose and a corncob pipe. "

"That is what you wanted to see work?" asked Mycroft. He still was wearing the top hat Greg had put on him. Greg's smile dropped and a more serious expression took it's place. He stepped closer the younger man and began to sing softly.

"Frosty the Snowman,  
Was a jolly happy soul,  
With a corncob pipe and a button nose,  
And two eyes made of coal.  
Frosty the Snowman,  
Is a fairytale, they say.  
He was made of snow,  
But the children know  
How he came to life one day. " 

Mycroft gazed at the smaller man as he sang. He didn't realize that his detective had such a good voice. He became slightly mesmerized by the deeper timber instead of focusing on the words. Greg slowly took a hold of Mycroft's hands as he continued. Looking deeply into the other's blue eyes. Begging him to understand.

"There must have been some magic in  
That old silk they found,  
For when they placed it on his head,  
He began to dance around! " 

He let the words fade away and continued to gaze into the eyes of the man he had been in love with for years. Mycroft slowly came out of his thrall and focused on the lyrics. He frowned slightly trying to understand them through Gregory's point of view. Greg knew the instant Mycroft figured it out. A light sparked in his eyes and a genuine laugh bubbled up from his chest.

"Oh my dear Gregory. I do believe there was some magic in this hat."

Greg just smiled and pulled the tall man to him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and brought his face up to the others. He searched his loves face, savoring the before kiss tension. Closing his eyes, he brought their lips together for a tender kiss. Mycroft tightened his arms around the others waist and gave a soft moan. Greg took that as permission to deepen the kiss. His tongue met the others for a formal introduction. Caressing, getting to know the others. Slowly the pulled apart just enough to gaze at the other. 

"I knew you could laugh and play." Greg whispered.

"Only with you, Gregory. Only with you."

Fin


End file.
